Stray Lamb
by solidsoul
Summary: Toby said something about his boss in his absence, Orlando delivered the message, Johnny reacted. Johnny/Toby.


**Catherine needs more fics, those two deserves more love. I love Toby/Erica, but I love Johnny/Toby more. Enjoy.**

(I wrote this while listening to the OST and I gotta say it highly inspired me, 'also sprach brooks' for the first half, 'good morning, new day' for the second.**)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Orlando, Johnny and Toby decided to call it a night and leave Vincent at the bar, the three of them walked to the exit before Toby took a detour to have a little chat with Erica.<p>

"Man he really is seriously crushing on her, this is interesting." Said Orlando while snickering.

"Let him figure it out by himself, it's not our place to interfere." Replied Johnny while lighting his cig. The two of them were a couple of steps out of the bar by now.

"I know man but something about his innocence is so charming! Like you wanna protect and shelter him you know?"

"He does have this youthful charm about it him, that's why it's fun having him around I guess."

"Haha he would have made a perfect wife! Last night he even said that if he were a girl he'd be all over you"

"Wha-?" Orlando's words took Johnny by surprise and the cigar fell from his wide-open mouth.

"The kid has no issue sharing his thoughts with us I tell ya- oh hey taxi!" Orlando raided his arm to catch the nearest taxi and turned to face Jonny "Need a ride?" and the dark haired guy snapped out of his awe state "Naah, I guess I'll walk home tonight."

"K' be careful man."

"See you tomorrow."

By the time Johnny reached his apartment he had finished squeezing the sense out of that sentence.

_Does that mean he is currently attracted to me? Maybe he said it without really meaning it, come to think of it he does share a lot of nonsense, or is he just too honest that he doesn't think twice about his words. Man I can't remember the last time I said something so out of the blue, probably back at high school or something, but still-_

The endless thoughts were going on and on in Johnny's head while he took his shoes off, brushed his teeth and immediately crashed.

_God I need to stop thinking about it, it's too pathetic, and not to mention Toby is all over Erica at the moment, I doubt he feels anything beyond these words._

Johnny was quickly losing sense until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning he unusually reached work a bit late due to the fact that he couldn't get up that easily, '<em>probably drank too much sake last night'<em> Johnny thought.

"Go'morning Chief! You were late and I was getting a bit worried, thought you might have been too hungover to get up or something."

"Hey Toby, yeah I guess I was a bit, thanks." For this first time, Johnny had a bit of a trouble looking Toby right into his eyes, and the word 'worried' was echoing in his head. After what Orlando had told him it was obvious that he's going to see every gesture from Toby a bit different from now on.

"Don't worry Chief I had it all under control, so if you're still having a headache call it a day and I'll look after the place for ya!"

_Boy this kid is a handful.._

"I'm good, show me the latest customer orders that were sent last time."

Toby nodded in agreement and pulled a couple of papers that were on top of the nearest desk, stood next to Jonny, and started explaining the latest updates.

_Come to think of it, he has feminine features, he might be a bit tall but his eyelashes, lips, jaw line, golden hair.. Everything about his face is perfection. No female co-worker could ever compete with him. _

_Even his personality is angelic, he's pure, kind, he's searching for "the one" as well and is obviously the type to be one hundred percent dedicated in the relationship._

_Dammit, if only he WAS a girl.._

"Chief?"

"Huh.. W-what is it?"

"You seemed a bit distracted, did you hear what I just said." Toby was frowning a bit in disappointment, mainly because he didn't want to repeat the summary of these reports."

"I got it, I'm still a bit hungover though could you grab me a water bottle?"

"Sure!" the young guy grinned and left, Johnny knew that the closest vending machine was a bit far, he needed his space to think.

"Damn that Orlando." The dark haired guy swore in agony as he face palmed.

_This is going to be too hard to get over.._

said Johnny while hiding a tiny smirk.

_-fin-_

* * *

><p><em>hope you enjoyed this humble attempt of a fic! please review~<br>_


End file.
